1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a retractable ski brake mounted on the top face of the ski for pivotal motion about a transverse axis.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many designs of ski brakes are already known. As a general rule, a ski brake is made up of two pivotal arms formed of rigid wire members suitably arranged so as to extend respectively on each side of the edge faces of the ski in the opened-out position of the ski brake, the end portions of the braking arms which extend beyond the apparent contour of the ski being advantageously provided with braking shoes for the purpose of achieving enhanced braking efficiency, in particular when the ski escapes from the user's ski boot and begins to slide down a ski slope. The opposite ends of the braking arms are associated with an operating pedal which is applied against the top face of the ski when the skier's boot is in position on the ski.
In a known design disclosed in French Pat. No. 80.12836 filed in the name of the Applicant company, a particular feature lies in the fact that the braking-arm end portions which cooperate with the pedal are so shaped that, when the operating pedal is applied flat against the ski, the opposite end portions which carry the braking shoes are inwardly withdrawn above the ski without projecting beyond the edge faces of this latter and freely placed in position beneath the sole of the ski boot. To this end, and in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention as described in the prior patent cited in the foregoing, the ends of the braking arms which cooperate with the operating pedal (designated as control ends in contradistinction to the braking ends which carry the braking shoes) are provided with elbowed extensions pivotally mounted in bearings provided on or within the operating pedal. The shape of these extensions as well as the shape of the pivotal arms are such that, in the inactive position of the ski brake, said extensions form a V, the point of which is directed either downwards or towards the tip of the ski. At the time of operation of the ski brake, the active or braking ends are thus outwardly displaced on each side of the ski whereas, in the withdrawn position, said braking ends are close together and set back with respect to the edge faces of the ski. Moreover, a resilient restoring member continuously tends to produce a pivotal displacement of the operating pedal with respect to the braking arms to an angular position such that the braking ends of said arms are spaced apart to a sufficient extent to move clear of the edge faces on each side of the ski.
Control of a ski brake of this type takes place in two stages when the skier engages his or her boot in the corresponding ski binding. In a first stage, the operating pedal of the braking system is pivotally displaced as a single unit from a position above the ski to a position in which it comes into contact with the top face of this latter whilst the braking arms undergo a pivotal displacement in different bearings carried by a base plate which is fixed on the top face of the ski. The active or braking ends are thus moved to a position located substantially in the top plane of the ski but remain in outwardly spaced relation, thereby ensuring that they are not liable to come into contact with or jam against the edge faces of the ski while their movement of pivotal displacement is taking place. In a second stage, the operating pedal is in turn applied flat against the top face of the ski, this movement being necessarily accompanied by a movement of relative inward withdrawal of the braking ends above the ski by reason of the inclined orientation of the control-end extensions in bearings fixed on or carried by the operating pedal. This in turn results in relative displacement of the cranked portions of the pivotal arms which pass through the bearings fixed on the base plate. The restoring spring which acts in tension and is mounted between a fixed point of the base plate at the front end of this latter and the operating pedal makes it possible to exert on this latter a continuous effort which tends to lift said pedal with respect to the top face of the ski. It is thus ensured that, in the event of a ski-boot release, the operating pedal returns immediately to a position in which the braking ends are first moved away from each other, then downwards in order to stop the ski by means of the braking shoes with which said ends are fitted.
A system of this type offers many advantages, especially in regard to the fact that it provides a rugged and reliable assembly which is particularly appreciated by users and permits mass production by virtue of its simple design.